


What Else?

by FairyNiamh



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else should Mulan do to complete her transformation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else?

What Else? – Mulan

“Khan, what more do I need? I cut my hair, put on Dad’s armor, I have his sword; do you think I should put a sausage down my pants? I mean… boys have extra... down there. Well, at least I am assuming they do, because boy animals have a… ‘sausage’ down there. This is so embarrassing! Why did I do this?” Mulan asked while digging around in her satchel.

“Yes!” she exclaimed as she held her prize high. “Now I just need to. Oh, this feels so weird. I’m not sure I can do this Khan.”

She stood up, wiggled her hips, and winced. “This is a bad idea Khan. I’ll never get used to this. It’s hopeless.” She groaned while digging the sausage out of her pants. Really, what was she thinking?

~Fin~


End file.
